


Twinking Twinkletoes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy 'appreciates' the new costume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinking Twinkletoes

**Author's Note:**

> After Wally takes on the red flash costume and modifies it.

"Don't know why you decided to advertise it, Fleetfeet." Speedy grinned happily at the puzzled Flash.

"What?"

"I mean, you have to have it to brag it." Green-gold eyes flashed with merriment.

"What in...Featherhead, make sense."

"The costume change, man...don't know why you point to a package that just ain't there, man." Roy's grin and words got a few noises from the team, just before he proved he could dodge a Flash.


End file.
